


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by sorryinadvance



Series: We're More Than A Band [8]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex And Luke Hate Spiders, Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Luke Is The Yellow Care Bear, Luke's Villain Origin Story, Mild Language, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance
Summary: “Oh, really? Because I distinctly remember someone saying I was, and I quote, ‘as intimidating as the stupid, yellow Care Bear with a sun on it.’ Yeah, remember that, Alexander?” he whispered.“I’ll take it back if you go kill it!” Alex dramatically waved towards the spider.“You’re closer! You go—no, not my guitar!” Luke whined. The oversized bug had jumped on the body of his favorite blue guitar. Luke swore its’ beady little eyes were staring at him, taunting him. He could practically hear the thing gloating.“See! Now it’s your responsibility. If you want your guitar back, go take it from him!”Luke shook his head. “Nope. That thing can keep it. That’s his guitar now.”Or Luke and Alex are giant drama queens and freak out over a spider. Reggie and Julie are 100% Done.
Series: We're More Than A Band [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422
Comments: 23
Kudos: 381





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> me?? posting three days in a row??? this is what happens when i work the late shift. any whooooo, here yall go! enjoy!
> 
> i know i don't proofread my stuff, so if you guys find a typo somewhere....no you didn't.

“Luke.”

Luke was currently enjoying a nap on the newly installed hammock in the studio. The guys had begged and pleaded Julie to get one for the studio with promises that they would all share it as a communal hammock. It took longer than Luke would like to admit (Julie resisted their puppy dog eyes longer than they thought she would) until the girl finally gave in. “Anything to stop your whining” she had said, rolling her eyes at their excited jumping and cheering. Luke knew better. He knew the girl would move heaven and earth for them, and they would never consider taking advantage of it. They just really wanted a hammock, and they did promise to share with her after all. It’s the little things in life.

“Luke.”

He grumbled and shifted onto his side, hoping whoever was saying his name in his ear would take the hint and _leave him alone_.

“Luke!” the voice hissed louder.

Luke flipped onto his back to face the intruder. He saw Alex leaning over him, but the blonde’s eyes were trained on something else.

“What?” Luke snapped, “I’m tryna take a nap here, Al.”

This time his friend didn’t speak. Instead his eyes widened, and he nodded towards something on the ground.

Sighing, slightly annoyed, Luke followed Alex’s gaze and froze.

_That sucker is HUGE_ , was Luke’s first thought.

There, sitting on the ground next to the grand piano like it owned the place was a spider the size of Luke’s palm. The little monster was all brown with spindly little legs that shifted towards the two ghosts.

Alex yelped when it moved in their direction and leapt on top of the hammock, completely squishing Luke.

“Get your elbow out of my throat!” Luke wheezed.

Alex moved his arm and patted his friend’s throat apologetically. “Luke, go kill it,” he whispered.

Luke’s eyes widened. “Why do I have to kill it? You’re the one who saw it first. _You_ kill it.”

The two boys erupted into hushed bickering, never taking their eyes off the behemoth of a spider.

“You’re supposed to be this big tough guy, so get your butt over there and get rid of the thing!”

“Oh, really? Because I distinctly remember someone saying I was, and I quote, ‘as intimidating as the stupid, yellow Care Bear with a sun on it.’ Yeah, remember that, Alexander?” he whispered.

“I’ll take it back if you go kill it!” Alex dramatically waved towards the spider.

“You’re closer! You go—no, not my guitar!” Luke whined. The oversized bug had jumped on the body of his favorite blue guitar. Luke swore its’ beady little eyes were staring at him, taunting him. He could practically hear the thing gloating.

“See! Now it’s your responsibility. If you want your guitar back, go take it from him!”

Luke shook his head. “Nope. That thing can keep it. That’s his guitar now.”

Alex let out a mix of a laugh and a whimper. The _thing_ started crawling up the guitar and settled on the fretboard.

_Yeah, I’m never touching that guitar ever again,_ Luke decided.

The sound of the garage doors opening startled both boys so badly they screamed. This, of course, startled Reggie and Julie and made them scream. All four of them sat there screaming at each other, almost reminiscent of the day they met, until Julie waved her hands to stop.

“What the hell are you two doing?” she shouted, slightly out of breath from their little screaming match.

In true chaotic fashion, Alex and Luke started speaking at the same time.

“Oh, thank God, there is a jumbo size spider on MY guitar!”

“If one of you doesn’t get rid of that monster, I’m moving out!”

“Alex, it’s not nice to call people monsters,” Julie chided. Reggie snorted at her sass, and Alex let out a choked laugh.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. Joke all you want, but someone needs to get that thing off my guitar or…or…I’m moving out!”

Alex slapped his shoulder. “Don’t steal my lines, Lukas.”

Julie and Reggie shared an amused smile.

Shaking his head, Reggie approached Luke’s guitar and crouched down. “You mean this little guy?”

Luke and Alex’s eyes grew so big Julie was worried they might pop out of their heads.

“Little? Little? Luke is little. That thing is freaking huge!” Alex shouted.

Luke pointedly ignored Alex’s comment about his size. It wasn’t his fault his best friends were oversized trees. Besides, Julie was shorter than him. That had to count for something.

“It’s just a house spider,” Julie said. She had moved to stand beside Reggie and gazed down at the colossal thing.

Alex and Luke glanced at each other. “Can someone just get that wannabe house spider off my guitar?”

“I’ve seen bigger,” was all Reggie said before he lifted the guitar and took it outside.

“Yeah, okay. Not all of us are used to Texas-sized bugs, Reg!” Alex called after him.

“Texas?” Julie asked.

Alex was crawling off the hammock, using Luke’s face to push himself off, and answered, “Yeah, he’s from Texas.”

Luke kicked Alex’s back, leaving a dusty footprint on the boy’s black shorts. Pleased with himself, Luke sat up from the hammock. His nap would have to wait until later.

“I didn’t know you were from Texas.”

Reggie, who had just returned from slaying the beast (Luke knows he probably just flicked the spider off but it’s the principle, okay?), grimaced. “Yeah, I was born and raised there until we moved here when I was twelve.”

“Why do you think he’s obsessed with country music? And can kill it on the banjo?” Alex told Julie.

The girl sat and processed the new information. She raised her eyebrows and nodded. “That explains so much.”

Luke took his guitar from Reggie’s hands and rubbed the body softly. “It’s okay, baby. We’ll clean you up real good, okay? Get all the nasty spider germs off of you.”

Reggie, Julie, and Alex all blinked at Luke. It wasn’t the first time they had heard him speak to his guitars but still. Julie was sure if the guitar were a girl, Luke would have married her already.

“Okay, um, anyways,” Alex said, clearly trying to move on from his friend’s weird one-sided conversation with his guitar, “how was school today, Jules?”

The three boys sat and listened as Julie dished out the events of school that day and the new gossip she had heard from Flynn. Since they were ghosts and couldn’t exactly interact with other lifers aside from when they were on stage, they enjoyed living vicariously through Julie and her family. It made their ghostly existence a little more bearable.

Luke had been nodding along to Julie’s story and wiping his guitar clean when he felt something touch his foot. Glancing down, he saw the creepy brown spider trying to crawl on his sock. He’s not proud to say he let out a very high pitch yell and jumped on top of Reggie, who was sitting beside him on the couch.

“What? What is it?” Julie shouted.

Luke pointed to where the spider had been seconds before, but it was gone.

His friends gave him three very unimpressed looks. Reggie dumped him back into his spot on the sofa and turned back to focus on Julie again. It was safe to say that Luke kept his legs crossed on the sofa the rest of the night.

_Stupid spider. I know you’re in here somewhere,_ Luke thought to himself, _and when I find you, your ass is grass._

**Author's Note:**

> Reggie is a Texas boy. I confirmed it (i'm jk, don't take me seriously). I'm from Texas. I'm allowed to make funny stereotypical jokes. fight me on it. also, I have the vaguest memory about an old care bear show?? anyone else remember that or am i crazy?? idk but luke would definitely be a care bear instead of the tough rocker he likes to think he is. 
> 
> also, come talk to me on twitter! @/evphoricluke   
> or tumblr if thats your fancy: sorryinadvancex


End file.
